Son Ruby:The Female Saiyan Warrior!
by XxAngel-eyez-for-youxX
Summary: This is an introduction to one of My OC's Ruby. Read about this Android half-saiyan's life as It goes up and down!


**_Chapter 1:The Judgement_**

_'Oh man!Where am I now!' _I thought as I walked down this big,creepy,smelly,old,yellow road with all these white,smokey looking blobs infront of me and until then,when I heard this big booming voice say,"Up,down,up,hmmmm,up." did I realize I was in Otherworld. Since I'm an Android,I got to keep my body since Gero placed cybernetics in it,while humans and aliens lose their bodies until they were judged._'I wonder how I got here in the first place?' _I thought to myself as I kept seems like everytime I get hurt or have a major battle,I always foget.I then silently cussed at my heritage.I was on,laugh it mother is human while my father is Full guess what?I dont look a thing like them!My skin is a deep honey color,like my cousin Turles,and my eyes are hair is shoulder length,but looks like my father,my tail is black with deep red and, to top it all off,Im tall as hell! Other than that,Im their perfect little angel,but still,how did I get here?

/FlashBack/

_"Give up 21.I can feel your stamina finished!" Trunks said,smirking at my cut,bloody,and battleworn black hair was in my face and he couldn't see me.I smirked back as I spat blood out of my mouth.18 and 17's bodies were behind were knocked out,but I knew if Trunks got the chance,he would kill them."There is No way you will touch them,and when Im done with you,I will kill each and everyone of your family members,so just try!" I snarled at him,baring my sharp seemed to have made him o to La la's screamed in rage as he went Super did something I never was going to attack me with the Burning Attack."Burning Attack" he yelled,and it went straight for my stomach.I didn't even try to block the was impossible for me to get hurt with the measly little attack at me was !Thats what 17 and 18 would havee done to this weakling._

_ But sadly,and amazingly,it turns out that the blow was fatal."AAAAAHHHH!" I screamed in agony as I fell to the ground,the beam going right through eyes were starting to close when Trunks came to look at me,triumph in his dirty,bloody face as he stared at me.I guess he thought I was dead because he started to say,"One down two to g-" but he didn't get to finish his sentance.A look of shock and horror crossed his features as he looked closer to my face since my hair wasn't in it_ anymore.'He finally realized w-who I w-was'_ I thought before I was starting to see black spots in my whole body went ._"Ruby!" _I heard him say before I had __ faded into oblivion without another word heard._

/EndFlashback/

"Oh yeah!" I groaned."Now,I remember." I must've stopped because I kept getting nudged by one of the spirits behind me."Next!" the voice called again,and I guesssed it was my turn."Very nice,very the look of your record,I can see that you would have made a very fine man f you hadn't from the fact that your an that Android part,your reputation is going downhill!" King Enma said.I growled,causing to get his attention away from the paper."I'm not no damn man,baka!As you can see,I'm a _woman!" _I growled,getting pissed off that he called me a man."Oh!I'm sorry,I just assumed..." he started to say,but his eyes had trailed down past my face.I groaned."Great!Just 's another saa fu ka bakayaro*!" I said,even more missed off by where his gaze seemed to have drawn Enma away from my girls and up to my face. He looked scared and embarrassed."S-sorry...umm,it,um,dosen't seem to say who is your father."

_'Good excuse for me not pulverizing you!' _I thought."My father is Son Goku,and I'm his 18 year old daughter,Ruby." I said and chuckled darkly as he looke at my waving tail and then back at me, shocked."Your Goku's daughter?" he said, and I nodded."Yup, you got it." Enma just shook his headin disbelief and shock."Amazing..." Enma said, then cleared his throat."Well, I'd hate to do this to you Ruby, but you go..._down_." he said as he stamped my paper. My tail flicked in amusement because I heard the way his voice was frightenedwhen he said down to me, as though I would kill him. I sighed in boredom."Whatever." At that very instant, everything turned black and red with the smell of sweat and blood. Crumbling building surrounded me for miles and miles, along with sinister looking people looking at me with hungry eyes, and most off them were looking at my girls._' Horny ass melesters!' _I thought.

So, this is the all mighty hell, then.

I started walking around, tryng my best to avoid the sinister looking guys every now and then, when I sa something that should have been surprising. Like all people in hell, everyone tries to kill each other, right? So I saw this group of guys beating the shit out of eachother, to whatit seems like, and they had tails like mine! When I was a seven feet radius of them, they stopped and looked at me, then at my tail. The first guy to speak was about as tall as my father, had really starnge armor, and had rockstar hair going all the way down to his ass."What do you want, little girl?" he said in a deep voice that had a bit of a rasp to it.I thought over an idea and smiled."I want to join you guys in fighting." helooked at me and laughed."I don't think a little girl like you can hold up with big Saiyans like us." I smiled even more, revealing my snow white, razor sharp teeth."Try me." I said, and disappeared.

He looked around for me, but I was too fast. In another instant I was behind him. I grabbed his hair, pulled him backwards, jammed my knee in the small of his back, then swung him to the closet building near by. The other guys looked at me with shock."Anybody else want to try?" I said in a innocently cute voice of a little shook their heads. I changed my voice back to normal and smirked."Good, maybe you aren't as dumb as I thought." This was going to get fun!


End file.
